CROSSED STREET
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: 3 Sudut Pandang, 3 Pemikiran, 3 Rahasia, 3 keinginan, 3 Tujuan, dan 3 raga yang semuanya berbeda. trilogi dari Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin manusia yang harus berpapasan di simpang jalan. a SeKai / a ChanKai / GS for Jongin
1. Sehun's Side

**a SeKai/HunKai Fanfiction**

 **GENDER SWITCH FOR JONGIN**

 **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin**

 **MOST RECOMMENDED SONG : Super Junior KRY – 중 (-ing)**

 **o0o CROSSED STREET oOo**

Mataku kembali bersirobok dengan mata itu.

Di persimpangan jalan ini.

Sinar hangat surya baru saja menyemburat jingga di atas kepalaku. aku menggulum senyum kecut. Selangkah kakiku beranjak ingin sekali mebalik arah dua langkah lebih cepat.

SIAL!

Wajah tanpa cela di hadapanku benar – benar membuat frustasi. Hidung bangir milik klan Kim tempat dia menghirup nafas untuk hidup pertama kalinya, jelas sangat kental. Lekungan kecil di sudut pipi tirus membuat senyumnya semakin menggoda. Persis seperti milik Oppanya, Kim Siwon, si taipan Asia, dan hai… tubuh semampai berkisar diangka 178 centi itu benar – benar menegaskan gadis ini asli keturunan Kim yang terhormat. Kau tentu tahu Kim Minho, atlit basket kebangaan korea itu juga Oppa raga imaginer dihadapanku ini!

SIAL!

Ingin rasanya Aku membuang pandang kearah lain, tapi mataku berhianat untuk kesekian kalinya . tidak mau berpaling dari apa yang dipantulkannya. Aku benci melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Sangat berkelas dan tanpa cela.

SIAL!

Katakan berapa kali lagi aku harus mengumpat kesal?

Dan dia kembali tersenyum. Seperti pagi kemarin. Ketika langkahku terhenti secara otomatis di persimpangan jalan ini. Kepalaku mendongak keatas menikmati titisan bidadari surga dihadapanku. Setiap pagi.

Kau lelaki BODOH Oh Sehun! Ayolah.. fungsi reklame memang memajang wajah cantiknya untuk menjual produk mahal bukan?

Aku tidak munafik, itu lukisan jiwa yang sempurna, cantik.

Sepanjang Myeongdong memang selalu mememajang beberapa reklame yang mencitrakan sosok sempurna Kim Jongin.

Keka..

Ani..

Belahan jiwa yang tidak bisa disebut kekasihku.

Aku memilikinya hanya ketika malam menjemput pagi selama tiga kali putaran penuh menit pengukur waktu. Mendekapnya erat sebelum aku harus keluar dari peraduannya sebelum warna kemerahan lahir di timur langit menyambut awal hari.

Ketika matahari merekah dia akan kembali pada yang harus memilikinya.

puluhan gaun yang harus melekati raganya dibawah pendaran kilau blitz dan puluhan lensa professional. Tubuhnya berjalan anggun dengan sedikit angkuh dibeberapa pagelaran peragaan busana designer terkenal, aku membenci pekerjaannya. Sangat!

Tapi aku luluh dengan kata, "sedang apa?" Tepat pada saat rembulan membulat sempurna, pesan itu masuk ke dalam ponselku. Lalu kakiku menyeret sendiri langkahnya menuju flat mewah di pinggir gangnam. Tanganku menekan tak sabar intercom disamping pintu masuk Flatnya. Ketika daun pintu itu terbuka, tubuhku bergerak otomatis menenggelamkan raga kecilnya di balik dada bidangku. Dia hanya akan tersenyum, lalu mencubit kecil perut rataku. Kepalanya menyembul santai, sementara matanya menelusuri tiap jengkal wajahku.

"Bogoshipeo"

Rutuknya singkat, seraya menatap kedalam mataku, bibir mungilnya bergerak menggoda, dan bibirku sendiri menyeringai lebar sebelum melumat singkat candu miliknya itu.

Kuhela nafasku singkat.

Hatiku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, otakku buntu dan tidak tahu langkah apa yang kutuju. Aku akan terkutuk jika terus seperti ini. Hidupku tidak akan pernah nyaman dengan semua ini.

Aku berharap tidak lagi mendengar suaranya, menuruti permintaannya, tidak lagi merasa kosong, tidak lagi membuat mataku sembab, tidak lagi melihat baliho di persimpangan jalan ini. Menghapuskan segala sesuatu yang mengikatku dengan harinya.

Dia tidak akan kembali tanpa satu tujuan yang pasti.

Tapi aku kembali berhianat tanpa aturan, aku tetap menuruti apa yang dia pinta, tetap menjadi lelaki dalam bayangan. Lelaki yang mampu menusuk perasaan majikanku sendiri. Aku sadar aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya. Aku hanya seorang pengemudi mobil mewah yang digaji oleh Park Chan Yeol.

Tunangannya.

Aku hanya seorang Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang bimbang dan terperangkap dilemma.

Berdiri di persimpangan jalan ini. Dengan senyuman menawan nan menggoda Kim Jongin di pelupuk mataku.

 **o0o CROSSED STREET oOo**

 **Today Headline news.**

 **Park Chan Yeol, HEIR OF PARK PHARMACEUTICAL GROUP WILL BE MARRIED BY SUPERMODEL Kim Jongin.**

 **o0o CROSSED STREET oOo**

NEXT BAKAL JADI CERITANYA MAS CHANYEOL YAA.. RENCANANYA CUMA 3 CHAP DAN GA PANJANG SIH.. MIANHAE..

0

.

0

boleh ya jahatin Sehun lagi? ya ya ya? ;)

eniwei.. mian.. Aftermath sama Papi Prof and his three drawfs hiatus dulu ya.. kerjaan lagi numpuk and deadline menjeratku sodar-sodara wahai para SeKai Stan-deul...

0

.

0

sementara ficlet ini aja nyolong-nyolong ngetik di HP ketika jalanan macet parah di pagi hari nan cerah hehehe..

0

.

0

ASAP AKU AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI

LUV YOU ALL :)


	2. Chanyeol's side

**2nd CROSSED STREET : CHANYEOL POV**

 **GENDER SWITCH FOR JONGIN**

 **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin x Park Chanyeol**

 **MOST RECOMMENDED SONG : Super Junior Kyuhyun – just once**

 **o0o CROSSED STREET oOo**

Mataku masih berusaha menyapu pandang raga didekapanku.

Meyakinkan bahwa bukan mimpi yang sedang kualami dalam perputaran waktu diantara derauan mesin beroda empat yang mengelilingi raga rapuhku.

Aku berusaha menyimpulkan bibirku. Menyambut bidadari sempurna yang kupuja setengah mati, tanpa syarat. Dia terlihat sangat berkilau dan terlalu bersinar dengan gaun putih mutiara rancangan vera wang. Mahkota bertahta Swaroski terselip angkuh diantara helaian rambut merah burgundynya. SEMPURNA!

Seperti biasa, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap aku hidup dan bernafas dari pesona hebatnya. Dia melangkah santai menuju dekapanku. Menatap kamera sedetik, lalu tersenyum untuk foto pertama prewedding kami.

Aku sudah menunggu pemotretan ini terlalu lama, semalam pun aku tak dapat memejamkan netra barang sedetikpun, membayangkan kami akan melakukan pose-pose intim untuk sesi photoshootnya saja sudah mampu membuyarkan akal sehatku.

Aku mencintainya semenjak makan malam formal perjodohan kami saat kepingan salju pertama turun di bulan desember yang basah. Tidak peduli berapa pun aset, saham, bahkan perusahaanku yang akan di akusisi oleh Kim Siwon, aku rela melakukannya, asal Kim Jongin menjadi milikku, toh aku tidak akan jatuh miskin semudah itu, Jika Park Pharmaceutical dilebur dengan Kim Laboratories, maka kami akan menjadi perusahaan farmasi terkuat di asia.

Entahlah..

Semua terjadi begitu saja, tetap tanpa syarat! Aku benar – benar terjatuh ketika tanganku menajabat jemarinya di gala dinner keluarga Kim lima bulan lalu.

Dan, kau tahu, Kilauan mata beningnya, berbinar cerdas.

Menjeratku menjadi sosok lelaki bodoh yang mau saja menjadi yang keberapa, atau entah yang berstatus apa. Rela terinjak jika memang itu harga yang dibayar untuk mendapatkan secuil dari kepingan hatinya yang pecah.

Aku tidak tahu bisakah dia merasakan apa yang hatiku bisikkan, aku ingin sekali saja dia berteriak gila ketika merindukanku.

Jish! Bodoh! Harapan kosong seputih kertas yang menggusam menunggu ada seseorang yang menggoreskan tinta di atasnya.

"berhenti mengulitiku seperti itu, tatapanmu menjijikan!"

Bisik gadis itu sinis, tenang tapi dingin, tepat di telinggaku. Dia memang terlalu anti padaku, tapi profesionalitasnya sebagai supermodel kelas atas dari kalangan Chaebol sepertiku, membuatnya menekan ego dan mau jatuh dipelukanku. Bermandikan cahaya blitz yang terus-menerus memendar dari semua sudut.

"kapan ini akan berakhir"

Keluhnya seraya mencoba senatural mungkin meletakkan dagunya bergelayut manja di bahuku. Imej dimata publik lebih penting untuknya. Kami dicitrakan sempurna sekali oleh Siwon Hyung sebagai pasang terharmonis korea selatan. yang satu pria lajang panas incaran semua gadis, dan satunya wanita berkelas nan anggun si icon national first love.

"aku akan melakukan hal memalukan besok lusa, jadi kusarankan kau tidak datang di pemberkatan sialan itu!"

Jongin masih membisikkannya pelan. Tapi ancamannya tidak kepalang tanggung, aku membeku seketika.

"kau akan menyesal jika tetap bersikeras menikahiku, Park Chanyeol-sshi"

Aku hendak menyanggah, tapi mulutku terkatup oleh bibirnya. sial! Foto tersempurna yang dikonsepkan oleh Myungsoo. Tepat diambil Jongin saat aku ingin berontak. Dan demi Tuhan! Otakku membeku seketika, beralih dengan lidah yang meliar, menggaduk setiap jengkal dinding mulut Kim Jongin. Jongin berontak, tapi tanganku cepat bertindak mengikat tubuh rampingnya.

Jongin segera melepas tautan kami ketika Myungsoo meneriakkan kata cukup. Blits berhenti menampari tubuh kami. Pemotretan selesai sudah.

"kau kan menerima konsekuensi kekurang ajaranmu, aku sudah menekatkan bulat, jangan hentikan kemauanku"

 **o0o CROSSED STREET oOo**

Aku berdiri gelisah di altar, waktu sudah berlalu satu lingkaran, pemberkatan pun sudah diundur selama itu.

Semua tamu undangan menatapku miris, antara mau mendesak segera mengakhiri kesemuan tanpa kepastian ini, dan persaan iba yang mengelayuti hati mereka.

Kim Jongin benar – benar tidak muncul di altar ini.

Dia bahkan tidak ragu menentang kakak tertuanya, Kim Siwon. Lelaki itu duduk angkuh di sudut kanan altar dengan ponsel tergenggam ditangannya. Garis rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Kemurkaannya membuat suasana semakin jelas terlihat gamblang, kami pasangan terserasi korea selatan gagal diberkati.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Ddddrrrrttt.

Kuraih ala komunikasi pintar dari sakuku. Email masuk.

 **oOo**

 **Washington, kota indah tanpa kau di dalamnya.**

 **Salam manis..**

 **Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun**

oOo

"Oh Sehun?"

Pekikku, Siwon Hyung segera menghampiriku. Merebut ponselku, membaca isi pesan Jongin. Rahang lelaki itu semakin menggeras.

"Kim Minho! Siapkan pesawat pribadi kita! Kita akan menyeret gadis sialan itu dari jantung Amerika Serikat! Pemberkatan ditunda!"

Hanya Kilatan amarah dari mata elang Siwon Hyung yang mampu kutangkap. Sementara otakku beku tak mampu mencerna. Oh Sehun.. sahabatku.. Oh Sehun.. dia yang membawa kabur calon istriku! Pantas saja ia meminta cuti seminggu padaku.

Oh Sehun!!!

"Kang Daniel!, Mana Revolverku, siapkan cepat! kita cari si bajingan Oh Sekarang!"

 **o0o CROSSED STREET oOo**

 **another fict yg pernah aku bikin di blog pribadiku dulu, sebelum nemu SeKai sebagai pelabuhan terkahirku, yang pernah baca mungkin.. ini pernah di publish di aishitaworld.**

 **.**

 **last but not least..**

 **selamat menikmati...**


	3. Jongin's Side

**JONGIN'S VIEW**

 **The last part of Crossed Street**

 **.: CROSSED STREET:.**

Aku menggeliat malas. Enggan beranjak dari ranjang sederhana yang menahan berat tubuhku semalaman. Kupenuhi kantong alveolusku dengan udara Manhattan yang selalu membuatku menrindukan pagi penuh kejutan kota ini. Matahari belum naik sepenggalah. Dan mataku sudah mampu membuka lebar. Ternyata jet lagku tidak separah saat pertama kali aku kesini. Dulu.. saat aku kabur dengan..

Hei..

aku yakin sekali, wajahku pasti semerah kepiting panggang di restoran milik Kim Jaejoong Oppa. Bernostalgia membuatku gila. Aku menarik dua lengkungan bibirku, membentuk lekukan kecil di ke kedua pipiku.

"Morning.."

Lelaki itu menggeliat seraya menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Kubalas dengan kecupan ringan di hidungnya.

"Hei.. jangan memulai lagi, aku sedang ingin bermalas – malasan hari ini, terlalu lelah semalam"

Aku terkikik geli. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih seorang pria manis seperti permen kapas yang dijual Sehun menjelang masa liburan sekolah anak – anak untuk tambahan gemerincing kantong uangnya.

Oh iya. Bagaimana kabar lelaki itu ya? Aku terpaksa meminjam namanya hanya demi sekeping kebebasan dari ikatan. Lalu si Park Chanyeol itu, apa dia baik – baik saja? kan pernikahannya gagal?

Peduli setan! Aku ini si Kim Jongin yang berkuasa. Mau mereka mampus kek, mau kelaperan kek, bukan urusanku. Aku menggeliat malas lagi. Dipeluk lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku mabuk, biarpun setetes martini ataupun vodka tidak melewati kerongkonganku.

"hei! Kim Jongin, berhenti bergerak, diamlah dan nikmati pagi ini, pagi terakhir kita berstatus sama"

"YA! Kau ini bicara apa deh, Wu Yifan!" protesku tegas.

Lelaki itu membuka mata lebar, memaksa retinanya bekerja cepat tanpa kedipan untuk memandangku. Wufan hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Aku sepertinya sudah mengirimu pemberitahuan, kau tidak mengecek inbox emailmu?"

Aku mendengus sebal. Aku tahu ini ujung dari rahasia kotorku dengannya. Okay! Wufan lelaki beristri, aku salah! Okay! Kubuang pandangku dari manik mata kelamnya. Beralih ke helaian coklat mahagony yang tumbuh di kepalanya. Menyesap aroma citroen segar khas Wufan.

"Junmyeon hampir melahirkan, dan aku akan jadi daddy, tidak seharusnya kita berbagi ranjang lagi"

Aku mendengus sebal.

Selalu saja Aku terkalahkan dengan wanita berlabel nyonya Wu Yifan itu. Apa hebatnya wanita itu? Dengan perut setengah lingkaran besar yang hampir membuatnya berjalan setengah terkangkang, sama sekali tidak seksi. Tidak seperti aku yang sangat sempurna, cantik, langsing, dan yang pasti statusku sebagai putri ketiga pewaris Group Kim yang terhormat itu. Untuk apa Wufan mempertahankan badut buntalan kentut itu di hidupnya. Menata masa depannya dengan wanita sialan itu.

Jelas-jelas aku yang akan lebih berkuasa nantinya, Kim Siwon pasti akan menurut padaku, ketika skandal busuknya ku ungkap, hei.. Kim Siwon si Pengusaha Alim memiliki dua istri dan satu anak haram, kan cantik sekali jika judul iti menghiasi headline news setiap media baik cetak maupun elektronik.

"Kau benar – benar akan meninggalkanku?"

Desahku penuh keputusasaan.

"Ini masalah pilihan, hidup bukan untuk menang, tapi memilih"

"Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya, rela menjadi anak hilang internasional, lepas dari kemewahan, memperalat pria rendahan seperti Oh Sehun membuka pahaku lebar-lebar padanya agar aku bisa kabur menemuimu, menghancurkan pernikahan milyaran won, lari dari bawah ketiak Kim Siwon, hanya untuk menyandang status sebagai istrimu! WUFAN!"

Teriakku penuh amarah, Lelaki itu dengan tenang menghapus anakan sungai di kedua pipiku. Perasaanku terlalu hancur saat ini. Cinta butaku pada Wufan berakhir dengan penghianatannya. Aku lantas tersadar, aku mungkin hanya partikel kecil dalam galaksi besar bernama Junmyeon Wu. Hidup lelaki yang mendekapku ini terlalu penuh dengan wanita itu.

"Kau tahu pasti, aku dan Junmyeon bertemu beberapa kali, lalu menikah berdasar cinta yang terlalu dangkal tanpa saling mengenal untuk disebut pasangan paling sempurna saat itu. Kami berlomba untuk saling mengerti, menjadi putra dan putri chaebol China bukan urusan mudah. Kita harus menerima keputusan tanpa penolakan. Aku menerima istriku, dan dia menerima keadaanku, kau bisa mencobanya dengan Park Chanyeol dan berhenti melukai istriku "

Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Dia sama sekali tidak menghargai usahaku!

"YA! Otakmu dimana sih? aku ini mencintaimu, aku menghamba padamu! Jika kau menilai Cintaku hanya sepanjang penis dibawah perutmu, kau salah Wufan, jika kau ingin laut china kuubah warnanya jadi Merah, aku mampu Fan, apalagi hanya menyerahkan semua aset keluarga Kim untukmu"

"Kau salah menafsirkan hubungan kita selama ini, perasaanku padamu tidak lebih dari gumpalan daging yang tumbuh didadamu itu, cintaku tidak sedalam dan tidak lebih dari isi rokmu itu, berpikirlah secara logis, Perusahaanku dan Junmyeon sudah bersatu, kami tidak mungkin bercerai hanya karena hubungan abu – abuku denganmu"

APA!! Jadi hanya aku yang terlibat cinta buta? Mataku membelalak kesal, Wufan hanya menghela nafas santai.

"kau tahu, aku hanya ingin menikmati batas kebebasanku sebelum menata hidup yang baru, pulanglah ke Seoul malam ini, minta maaf pada kedua kakakmu, lalu nikahi Chaebol pilihan Siwon Hyung, dan hiduplah seperti harapan si tua pemaksa itu, aku mau mandi dulu, kau bersiaplah juga, aku tidak akan pulang kerumah ini. sore nanti aku akan kembali pada Junmyeon, dan kuharap kau sudah ada di perut Korean airlines"

Tambahnya enteng. Lalu beranjak menggambil handuk disudut kamar.

Gigiku bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Lelaki yang kuanggap setengah dewa ternyata hanya lelaki yang tak mampu diharapkan. Dalam imaginasiku, dia dengan heroiknya menghalangi Siwon Oppa saat menemukanku disini, setelah mungkin, mengobrak – abrik seantero Washington hanya untuk menyeretku kembali ke Korea.

Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak punya lagi harapan menatap masa depan. Aku tertipu mentah – mentah. Mau kembali pada Keluarga Kim juga sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Eh? Bunuh diri?

Aku menarik semyum licik, segelintir ide segar mengalir ke pembuluh otakku. Aku menarik laci di nakas samping ranjang, meraih cepat pistol milik Wufan, menarik pelatuknya, mempersiapkan keakuratan bidikan. Dan..

DOR!!!

Yifan ambruk sebelum sempat membuka pintu kamar mandi.

DOR!!!

Hanya wangi darah yang sanggup kucium untuk terakhir kalinya. sebelum semua gelap.

Ah.. Surga!!

 **.: CROSSED STREET:.**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **Pengusaha Muda China Sukses, Kris Wu ditemukan tewas dengan kepala tertembak bersama Supermodel Korea Selatan Kim Jongin.**

 **.: CROSSED STREET:.**

 **nyuap's :**

WOHAAAAA APA INI APA...

MUNCULAH OOM WUPAN SI NATONG GALAKSI

( NAGA TONGGOS GANTENG LAKI SEKSI)

.

JADI DEDE SEHUN NOR MAS CEYE GA ADA YANG DAPET JONGIN

.

HAHAHAGAGA

TAWA PUAS

.

JADI sama-sama tersakiti dan ga ada yang menang kali ini

.

terima kasih macet, ideku berkembang merekah seelok bunga mawar ...

.

YANG masih nunggu Papi Prof sama Pak dokter Sehun harap sabar ya..

AFTERMATH WILL BE ON AKHIR BULAN INI, AND PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DWARFS WILL BE BACK ASAP

.

TERIMA KASIH UDA MAMPIR...

.

SALAM CINCHA FOR SEKAI SHIPPER

.

SARANGHAE...


End file.
